bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vosk Igrat
Vosk Igrat is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter after the Thousand Year Blood War. He is also the older brother of Glina Igrat who he shares the designation S "The Storm". Appearance Vosk is a young, lean muscular man of impressive height. He has light tan skin, green eyes and dark slightly spiky purple hair that goes down to his shoulders. He wears a variation of the Sternritter's uniform, while wearing the order's signature white ankle-length cloak and hood. Under that he wears white leather jack that is open and shows his black shirt under it. He also wears white jeans along with black sneakers with the Wandenreich symbol on both sides of the shoes. Finally he wears a dark green bandana tied around his head that only covers his forehead and forward part of his hair, leaving the back exposed. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Being a spiritual aware human, a Quincy at that, one would normally have low spiritual power to Shinigami. However Vosk has reiatsu that matches with the average Shinigami Captain, allowing him to fight at least on par with one. He has also proven this when he killed former Sternritter T, Candice Catnipp, during the Quincy Civil War. Master Swordsman: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance': Immense Speed: Enhanced Strength: Quincy Powers The Storm '(天気 (ザ・ストーム), ''Za Sutōmu; Japanese for “''Weather''”): Vosk's Schrift enables him to create and manipulate lightning. He can summons them from either the sky or parts of his body, like his hands. He can use the lightning for various of purposes such as for offensive and defensive techniques along with transportation too by turning his body into lightning to become intangible. Vosk has also shown being able to use his electricity as a form of telekinesis. *'''Thunder Blades: A close range technique in which Vosk covers both his hands with lightning and giving them the form of blades. These blades have shown to cut through nearly anything with a bonus of electrocuting whomever they touch too. Vosk can extend them to about an arm's length too in order to increase the blade's reach. *'Thunder Grip': Vosk ensnares his opponent in a field of electricity that squeezes around their bodies. Vosk can manipulate it to crush the victim or lift them into the air to be tossed around. *'Raging Thunderbolts': From his hands, Vosk releases a barrage of sphere shaped thunderbolts towards his opponent. When they make contact they expand and release a powerful electric blast. They can also sometimes paralyze their target too allowing Vosk to hit them again. **'Raging God Thunderbolt': Vosk puts his hands together and fires a single but much larger thunderbolt this time. This one is three times the size of Vosk and even though it is slow, it is ten times more powerful. It can cause a massive electrical explosions and vaporize anything or anyone near it. *'Grand Storm': A combination technique that Vosk does with his sister Glina. The two pour in both lightning and wind into one giant sphere that takes on a darkish color. Once ready the siblings toss it towards the chosen direction. Upon contact the sphere expands greatly and strikes everything within range with a combination of powerful electricity and sharp cyclones. Spirit Weapon Reishi Broadsword: By grabbing his Quincy Cross attached to the left side of his belt, Vosk can combine his reiatsu and the reishi in the atmosphere to form a weapon. His weapon of choice takes on the form of a double-edge broadsword. The blade is pure white and long long. The sword has no guard and possess a long handle for two hands. At the top of the blade is a hollow opening shaped as the Wandenreich emblem. Quincy: Vollständig Category:Primarch11 Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Sternritter Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)